


Angel In The Walls

by Zombiegirl777



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell), The Boy - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Recovery, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Summary: Aurora has just been hired as a Nanny for a wealthy family in another country, hoping to start fresh in the wake of a very traumatic incident... What new surprises await in this new job? And will a troubling past catch up with her as well?
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Original Character(s), Brahms Heelshire/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 25





	1. A New Beginning

****

**A/N:** **WELP, I've done it guys. I've offically gone off the deep end and become irrationally obsessed with a 28 year old man-child who creeps around inside walls :/ *ptyerdactyl screech*** **As you can probably guess, this is going to be a Brahms x OC story... Following pretty much the same plot as the movie, except for when it doesn't** **👀👀** **Greta is no more and instead, you the reader, get to experience the story as my OC! I honestly started writing this story as just a plain ol' xReader buuut....... I love Brahms too much <33 so in the end I couldn't help myself from going full self insert and giving this character some of my traits and flaws ;u; oh wells *shrug emoji***

 **I** **hope you guys enjoy my take on the movie/this scenario... And if you do, feel free to leave a vote or comment, I love seeing them and hearing feedback from my readers^^**

 ***All credit for images/fanart used goes to the original creators... I own nothing except my crazy ideas** (ミ● ◡ ●ミ)'

Aurora's weary eyes glanced out the window of the cab, surveying passing clouds while the somewhat soothing crunch of tires against gravel muted everything else nicely. The drive was a peaceful one, filled with few forced interactions and lots of time to daydream... Just how she liked it.

 _Jeez, how far out do these people live?_ Her inner voice questioned, glancing down at the phone in her lap while realizing it had been more than 5 minutes since passing the initial gate. _And no wifi signal either... Figures..._

She sighed while staring further into the sea of trees, the varying undertones of green inspiring the woman's inner artist. She made a mental note to capture this scenery on canvas when given the chance, thoroughly enjoying the muted colors this countryside had to offer. Something about it was enchanting, mystical almost, causing the faintest bit of excitement to creep up within her while imagining the possibilities.

 _Maybe this is where I'll paint my masterpiece..._ Aurora dreamed, knowing that was more of a reality now than ever. Now that she didn't have someone punching holes in her works or throwing her art supplies around when they were mad. As the cab driver continued forward, ushering her towards a new job and new opportunities with the Heelshire's, she made a silent promise. A promise to never, ever put herself through something like what she'd just been through again...

The breaks on the vehicle screeched in protest as the car slowed, finally coming to a stop as Aurora glanced up.

Her expression was one of pure shock as she stared at the huge mansion, never seeing something this incredible up close before. She took in the amazing stonework, the pointed spires and ornate windows... Finding that the more she looked, the more she noticed, eventually glancing past the house towards the vast gardens and outdoor areas that surrounded it...

 _Wow... Just like something out of a fairy tale..._ Aurora mused, getting even more ideas for future paintings.

"Miss?"

She jumped as the cab driver grinned, interupting her vision and apparently enjoying her startled reaction. The older man climbed out of the car, opening the passenger door and letting Aurora out before moving to gather her luggage.

"Thank you..." Aurora said quietly, a bit surprised by all the special treatment as she grabbed her purse. She fished around in the messy bag, eventually locating her wallet before flipping it open. "What do I owe you?"

"The Heelshire's have already taken care of all that Maam." The driver answered, smiling polietly before closing the car's trunk. He hefted her two bags easily, hauling them up the stone steps without any issue as the tiny woman followed.

"Oh, that's very kind of them..." She replied, truly meaning it as she thought back to her initial interview. Both Mr. and Mrs. Heelshire had been more than accomodating during the whole process. Planning her arrival, paying for flight and travel expenses... Even offering an incredibly generous wage for babysitting their child while they were away. It was almost too good to be true.

 _I just hope we can get along..._ Aurora's inner voice prayed, already envisioning a somewhat spoiled little boy now that she'd seen the Heelshire's home. _Probably why they've been having such a hard time keeping a Nanny around..._ She realized, frowning breifly before giving herself a pep talk. _No matter what this kid is like... I'm going to get through it. I have to make this work... I have to..._

She took a deep breath, letting it all out again while pushing the terrible memories of the last few weeks from her mind. _Just stay positive Aurora... You can do this!_

Once she was inside and her bags were set, the driver nodded politely, excusing himself before heading out on his next job. With that Aurora was left alone in the entryway as she glanced around, observing the well decorated interior while stepping forward caustiously.

"Hello...?" She called out, hearing nothing in reply while walking a bit futhur. "Mr. and Mrs. Heelshire...? Ah, it's Aurora... Are you home?"

Still nothing.

She continued forward into the house, looking over the various pictures and paintings on the walls as she went. A large one at the end of the hallway caught her eye instantly as she moved towards it, assuming it to be one of the Heelshire family. It was a more traditional portrait, with Mr. Heelshire standing tall behind his wife and son, all of them smiling happily together while posing.

 _They look like a really nice family..._ Aurora thought, glancing at the little boy pictured with interest. _That must be Brahms-_

"Miss Aurora?"

Said woman jumped, startled for the second time today as she spun around, coming face to face with a much older version of the man in the painting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting... My hearing isn't what it once was," Mr. Heelshire mumbled, seeming a bit distracted as he extended his arm. "You must be Miss Aurora, correct?"

"Yes! I'm Aurora Baker," She answered, grasping his hand in a friendly greeting. "It's good to finally meet you Sir."

Mr. Heelshire paused, staring at her for a moment with an expression she couldn't dechipher. The elderly man seemed to catch his odd behavior quickly, shaking it off before releasing her fingers. "Likewise Miss Baker... Now, if you'll follow me," He stated, walking off towards the other end of the hallway as the slightly confused woman trailed behind.

"I'm sure you're quite eager to meet our little boy..."


	2. Meeting Brahms

Aurora followed after Mr. Heelshire as he entered another room, pushing the door open to reveal some kind of study. The walls were wood paneled like the rest of the house, puctuated by tall bookcases and other expensive looking items...

"Mummy," Mr. Heelshire called, alerting the woman across the room. "Miss Baker has arrived..."

The elderly woman made an attempt to grin, the gesture never quite reaching her eyes as she stood from her seat. She looked Aurora over, glancing from her shoes to her thin stockings and skirt before sighing.

"I hope you've brought warmer clothing than that Miss Baker," Mrs. Heelshire commented, apparently already doubting her employee's sense of judgement. "The English countryside can be very formidible, especially around this time of year... And you will have responsibilities that require you to go outdoors."

"Oh, I made sure to bring stuff for that." Aurora answered, grinning as she remembered the warmer clothing that was packed away in her luggage.

"A good pair of boots?" Mrs. Heelshire questioned, raising a silver brow as she glanced down, clearly not happy with the plain black flats she was currently sporting.

"Yes Maam."

"Hmm... Very good. Then let's get you introduced to Brahms," Mrs. Heelshire went on, seeming more upbeat as she stepped towards a nearby armchair. "I know he's very excited to meet you..."

Aurora blinked in surprise while following after her, wondering how she didn't notice or hear a child in here before. _He must be really quiet... Or maybe shy..._ She realized, peeking around the edge of the chair as her eyes unintentionally widened.

"This is our son, Brahms," Mrs. Heelshire said calmly, gauging the woman's reaction as Mr. Heelshire moved to stand by her side. "And Brahms, this is Miss Baker. She's going to be your Nanny from now on..."

Aurora watched Mrs. Heelshire speak to the very life-like doll in the chair as if it were her actual son, introducing him to her as Mr. Heelshire remained silent. The doll was almost identical to the little boy in the family portrait, that realization making her heart began to ache as she knew something wasn't quite right here.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you... Brahms..." Aurora replied, speaking slowly while letting her mind process all this. She kneeled, sitting at eye level with the doll while staring at his incredibly crafted porcelain features.

"I hope we can be good friends." She added, smiling genuinely before glancing up at Mr. and Mrs. Heelshire again.

Both of them seemed somewhat surprised at the polite candor, Mrs. Heelshire actually smiling back for once before moving to hold the doll.

"I think you two will get along just fine..." She said, straightening up and carrying little Brahms gently.

Aurora watched her grin happily at the doll before giving his nose a little kiss, the same feeling of heartache from earlier filling her chest as she tried to remain enthusiastic. Her mind was racing with all sorts of different possibilities and scenarios as Mrs. Heelshire started walking towards the doorway, glancing back briefly before speaking.

"Come along now... We have a limited amount of time before our departure I'm afraid, so it's best we show you what we can in regards to Bramsy's schedule..."

As Aurora shadowed Mrs. Heelshire's routine her mind continued to formulate questions, ones she didn't have any answers to.

 _How... How did this never come up before...?_ She asked herself, staring at the doll while thinking back to her various communications with the couple. Everything had seemed normal during the interview process. And they had seemed very interested and concerned with her ability to care for a child. _Why go through all this trouble, for a doll?_ Aurora couldn't help but wonder, but at the same time, she was too afraid to ask.

"I've written out a schedule for you," Mrs. Heelshire went on, pulling the woman from her thoughts as she handed a typed piece of paper her way. "You'll want to make sure to stay on task... Brahms can be prone to a tantrum if his routine is disturbed."

Aurora nodded, deciding to go along with this charade if that's truly what they wanted. _They're paying me more than enough to do this..._ She realized, promising to keep to the meticulous schedule they had set, even if it all did seem a bit crazy. She glanced at the paper in her hands, reading the various items on the list while noticing that most of them were pretty typical. Most of the tasks mentioned she'd already done with Mrs. Heelshire, giving Aurora at least some confidence that she could pull this off on her own.

 _I just hope I'm not taking advantage of them somehow..._ She worried, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable at all their generosity...

"I think it's about time to get Brahmsy cleaned up for dinner." Mrs. Heelshire announced, taking Aurora by surprise as she glanced out the window. Sure enough, the sun was beginning to set, casting a few golden shadows here and there. "There are a few things my husband will want to show you, down in the garden," The older woman went on, gesturing towards the nearby steps. "Go ahead, but tell him not to dawdle... We're on a strict schedule."

"Yes Maam." She answered, watching Mrs. Heelshire head towards Brahms' bedroom before walking away. Aurora headed down the flight of stairs next to her, making her way towards the kitchen then out the backdoor, finally entering the property's massive garden.

She almost gasped while realizing it was just as impressive as the rest of the house, filled with iron trellis' and overgrown patches of ivy. Tall trees hung over shade gardens along with a few sunflowers that were still holding on, despite the colder months that were just around the corner. Various raised beds and planter boxes dotted the area as well, making her wonder what this all would have looked like in it's peak growing season. She continued forward, walking along the garden's path before spotting a hunched figure up ahead, immediately recognizing it as Mr. Heelshire.

"Ah, Miss Baker, very good... Right on schedule." He commented, straightening back up as he noticed said woman approaching.

"Mrs. Heelshire said you had some things to go over with me out here?" Aurora questioned, glancing at the rat trap in his hand breifly as she paled a bit.

"Yes. There are a few chores outside that will need tending to while we're away." The older man stated, noticing her panicked stare. "These will need to be cleaned out every so often..." He continued, reseting the empty trap before placing it back with a sigh. "You know, personally I don't think all of this is unecessary but, Mrs. Heelshire... She's convinced that the rats will get into the walls..."

"Oh, I see..." Aurora replied awkwardly, still not quite sure what to make of all this.

"And Brahms of course, he's never been very fond of animals..." Mr. Heelshire mumbled, rambling a bit as he took a few steps down the path. "He's always been very shy... Very timid."

"..."

"I know how this must look to you Miss Baker, and to be completely honest... I'm not quite sure how it all came to this." Mr. Heelshire admited, stopping suddenly as his guest did the same. "I suppose little by little, more than all at once..." He explained, looking off towards the house for a moment before his sorrow-filled gaze met her eyes again. "But what I'm trying to say is, that... Whatever it might look like on the outside... Our son is here. He's very much with us. Do you understand Miss Baker?"

"I do." Aurora answered quickly, her tone becoming serious. "I can tell how much you both love Brahms and I promise to care for him just like you were here." She swore, hoping to make the man feel more at ease. Ever since she'd arrived, she could practically sense the heavy weight of worry hanging over the couple... That thought making her question when the last time they'd actually left this house was.

The look in Mr. Heelshire's eyes was a strange cross between heartbreak and relief as Aurora frowned slightly, wondering what could be going through the man's mind to be so terrified of a simple vacation.

"Oh, good... Good," He stuttered finally, clearing his throat before patting the smaller woman's shoulder gently. "That's very good..."


	3. Send Off & Solitude

After everyone finished dinner, Aurora helped Mrs. Heelshire clean the table, following her into the kitchen as she went over a few more things.

"We don't waste any food in this household..." Mrs. Heelshire stated, quickly packaging up any leftovers from the meal into tupperware. "Anything that doesn't get eaten, goes in here." The woman explained, gesturing towards a huge chest-like freezer before opening it. "Malcolm, the grocery boy, will clean everything out when he comes by. You'll met him tomorrow when he makes his delivery." She finished, closing the lid securely.

"I'll make sure to do everything just as you've asked." Aurora said, hoping the woman could relax the tiniest bit before her trip. "I promise."

Just like Mr. Heelshire, the look in his wife's eyes was so hard to read. The exhaustedly heartbroken expression locked within her gaze ellicting even more sympathy for a couple who'd clearly already been through so much.

"Thank you Dear..." Mrs. Heelshire replied finally, grabbing one of Aurora's hands and actually startling the other woman a bit with her grip. "Now then, if you don't mind... Daddy and I would like to take a moment alone with Brahms. To tuck him in and tell him goodnight before our cab arrives." She finished, forcing a clearly fake smile onto her face.

"O-oh, of course..." Aurora stuttered, taken aback slightly by the woman's new demeanor.

"It will only take a minute, then we'll leave you our keys and... Be on our way." Mrs. Heelshire added, glancing over as Mr. Heelshire arrived just on time with Brahms.

"Time to go Mummy." The man stated, passing her the doll as she held him close. Aurora nodded her head respectfully before heading towards the entryway again, planning to see them off properly before their departure. As the elderly couple disappeared up the stairs with the doll, she breathed a sigh of relief, finally alone with just her thoughts after a very strange and tiring day...

She took a seat on a nearby bench while waiting, thinking back on all the things she'd observed throughout her time here. _Can I really do this?_ Aurora asked herself, feeling guilty once more while thinking about how weird all of this was. _I mean, I know I CAN do it... But, should I? I definitely can't back out now... These people obviously need a vacation..._ She realized, wondering if that was part of the reason for all this odd behavior. _And... I did make a promise... It would be so rude to leave now without even trying..._

Aurora sighed, knowing that she was staying despite all the reasons her mind was giving her not to. In truth, she felt bad for this couple. Clearly robbed of their child by some twist of fate... Using a doll in place of their son to cope with that fact... It was heartbreaking. She wished she could know what actually happened, to the Brahms in the portrait she'd seen...

 _That grocery boy is coming by tomorrow..._ Aurora remembered, making a mental note to ask him a few things when she had the chance. _Maybe he knows something about the real Brahms..._

She was distracted from those thoughts as the Heelshire descended the stairs again, grabbing their coats and nearby luggage before heading her way. Aurora stood to greet them for the last time, sending them both the most reassuring smile she could manage as they stared back wordlessly.

"I... I'm so sorry Dear," Mrs. Heelshire spoke, her voice cracking slightly as she pulled the other woman in for a small hug. "I wish we'd had more time... B-But there's just not-"

"Come now Mummy," Mr. Heelshire interupted, grabbing onto his wife's shoulder while pulling her back. "It looks like our cab is here and we don't want to keep them waiting."

"Yes Dear..."

"Be good to Brahms, Miss Baker," Mr. Heelshire said lowly, the serious tone in his voice sending a chill down said woman's spine as he spoke. "Be good to him and he'll be good to you..."

"Oh, she'll be wonderful... Won't you Aurora?" The woman asked, pleading with her eyes as she stared her way.

"Of course." Aurora promised, resolving herself to keep that vow now more than ever. "I'll treat him like he's my own."

Mrs. Heelshire seemed immesely satisfied with that answer as she gripped the the girl's shoulder, giving it one last squeeze before turning to leave. With that, the elderly couple shuffled out the door and into the night, their cab pulling away eventually as the sound of the tires on gravel became fainter and fainter...

The darkness of the English countryside seemed much more frightening than it had before, causing Aurora to double check the locks on the door before breathing a sigh of relief. She knew she was safe in the house, but in reality... She was completely alone. Alone in an unfamiliar place, so far out in the woods that her cell phone was useless and her only form of human contact seemed to be a weekly grocery delivery.

 _I mean, I'm not totally alone..._ The woman realized, her inner voice turning sarcastic while heading towards the kitchen. _I've got Brahms..._

Aurora sighed at her own joke, starting to make herself a cup of tea and hoping the warm drink would calm her nerves before she attempted to get some sleep.

She drizzled a bit of honey into the cup before giving it a good stir, heading upstairs finally before entering the room she'd be staying in.

It was very cozy, filled with all the typical things someone would need. A bed, a dresser, a mirror... A small desk you could probably use as a good work space. The familiarity made Aurora feel more at ease as she set her cup down, unpacking a few of her things and placing them into drawers.

Though she'd told Mrs. Heelshire that she'd only brought what was necessary, the truth was... This was everything the woman had. She was so desperate for this job... So desperate for a new start and a new life... She didn't want the Heelshires to form their own bias before even meeting her. It wasn't really a huge lie, but more of an inconvienient truth...

She pulled a favorite sweater out of her luggage, holding onto the soft material for a moment before sitting down. Staring into the fabric, she couldn't help but think about the last time she'd worn it... Just a few weeks prior. _That was the day I left..._ Aurora rememebered, feeling herself becoming emotional as she frowned. She tossed the garment aside for now, unpacking the last of her clothing before moving the other bag onto the bed.

A few basic necessities, some books, some pictures... An extremely small percentage of her art supplies. It was all she had managed to gather and get away with in such a short amount of time. When Aurora thought about it, it was a blessing she was left with anything. A miracle in fact that any of what she owned survived the chaos of her previous living environment.

 _I'm just glad to be done..._ She sighed, taking a sip of tea before she could dwell on the past too much. _I never have to see him again....... It's over..._

She grabbed a pair of sweatpants and one of her favorite t-shirts, heading to the room's bathroom as she went to change. It was freezing in this house, making Aurora move quickly, returning a second later before practically diving under the blankets. A few more sips from her tea and she was back to normal again, her shivers easing while she attempted to get comfortable in this new bed.

To her surprise, sleep came easier than she thought it would. Her eyelids drifting shut slowly as the gentle ticks from the clock on the wall provided a nice white noise effect. Aurora snuggled under the covers instinctively, falling into dreamland while an unknown prescene watched from nearby...

...

 **A/N: Alright! Hope you guys are ready for some Brahms in the next chapter :O Maybe a little peek at what he's doing/some reactions from behind the walls :O :O :** **O**


	4. A Delivery & Some Bad Vibes

**A/N: This chapter turned out wayyy longer than I intended it to, but oh wells... Definitely grab yourself a drink and snacc for this one ^u^ Hope you guys enjoy!**

...

Meanwhile, inside the walls...

...

A pair of dark eyes glanced over Aurora's sleeping form, refusing to look away as they took in everything about her. _She's beautiful..._ Brahms thought to himself, extremely happy with his choice. The man behind the wall watched the blankets covering the small woman rise and fall, waiting until she was in a deep state of sleep before he retreated to his own area.

Once back in his hidden room, he pulled out something he'd taken from her bags... Some kind of small glass vial. He'd only had a moment to search, so once he'd found this item of interest he'd scurried off again, retreating to the safety of the walls with his new treasure. As Brahms turned the small cylinder around his his hands he noticed there was a cap, instantly pulling it off before a wonderful smell enveloped his senses.

It was better than anything he'd experienced in a long time... The pleasing floral combination in the perfume actually bringing back memories of his time outside these walls, before everything had gotten so twisted. The man took another deep breath, inhaling the aroma while thinking about Aurora again...

"I think she'll be a good Nanny..." Brahms whispered to himself, hoping that would be the case. So far she'd done everything right. Everything that was required to keep him happy anyway.

His new nanny was beautiful and extremely polite, treating his parents with respect as well as showing compassion towards little Brahms, the doll version of himself, in the few moments they'd been forced to interact. Even with his own mother treating the woman rather rudely, Aurora had shown her nothing but kindness in return... That thought making the real Brahms grin. She certainly was very patient.

 _She even brought art supplies!_ Brahms remembered excitedly, thinking back to a few of the things he'd seen while watching her unpack. He closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath while trying to calm himself, almost too worked up to sleep at the thought of what tomorrow would bring. _I just hope she follows the rules..._ Brahms thought, beginning to drift off slowly as he hugged his pillow closer.

_I really don't want to have to punish her..._

...

...

The next morning...

...

Aurora awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside her window, blinking tiredly as the clock on the wall chimed 7 times. _Perfect..._ She yawned, stretching a bit before climbing out of bed. _I actually have a little time to get ready..._

She grabbed a simple outfit from the dresser, disappearing into the bathroom quickly before pulling it on.

Just a pair of black pants and a cozy sweater... A look she was typically seen sporting. Aurora brushed her hair next, working out all the knots and tangles that had formed while she slept, eventually deciding to let the long dark locks flow freely. A few splashes of cool water against her face later, and she was done. Ready for the day and ready to go wake up Brahms as she knew it was just about time for their routine to begin...

She grabbed the piece of paper Mrs. Heelshire had given her yesterday, reading over the list once more while slipping her shoes on. She was determined to follow the woman's rules, no matter how strange they seemed. After all, that was what she was being paid to do... So it would only be right to keep to her word.

_Let's get to it..._

Aurora stepped out into the hallway, stretching a bit more and enjoying the way the morning light illuminated everything around her. It made the house seem less foreboding for some reason, giving the woman at least one reason to feel more at ease. She walked a few doors down from her own bedroom before arriving at Brahms', giving the closed door a slight tap before nearly slapping herself.

 _Heh, what if he answered?_ Aurora's inner voice joked, rolling her eyes as she pushed the door open. _I'd straight up have a heart attack..._

Thankfully, just as she expected, the doll was still in it's bed... Tucked in snuggly from the night before. She stepped forward, pulling the cover back gently before speaking.

"Good morning Brahms... Time to start the day~"

...

After she'd gotten the doll dressed and ready for the day, Aurora carried him into the kitchen, seating him carefully in one of chairs just as she'd seen Mrs. Heelshire do. She hummed to herself while looking through the fridge, checking out what was available as she decided on some breakfast.

"How about... Toast?" Aurora suggested, honestly not feeling that hungry herself.

Even so, she gathered some butter and jam before placing two pieces of bread into the toaster, crisping them up nicely while grabbing an apple from nearby. She peeled and sliced the fruit while waiting on the toast, finally applying the toppings to the finished product before putting everything on a small plate.

"There." Aurora said proudly, placing the food in front of Brahms with a smile. "Bon appetite."

She sighed, knowing she should eat something herself, but eventually deciding on another cup of tea. And maybe one bite of Brahms' toast...

 _Since he doesn't seem that hungry either..._ The woman mused, figuring that if she was going to go through the trouble of doing all this, she might as well amuse herself while she was at it.

_Alright, what's next..._

...

Aurora went about her day with Brahms, taking the doll along with her from room to room as she did everything his mother had instructed. Music, lessons, reading out loud... Before she knew it, it was already past noon and time for lunch, the reminder coming from her own stomach as it growled lightly.

"Hmm, we'll have to pick this up again tomorrow..." She said, reverting back to her quieter voice while placing the book she'd been holding down. "It's lunch time. And I'm actually pretty hungry..." She chuckled, picking up Brahms as she thought about some recipes.

"I'll have to look through the pantry, but hmm..." Aurora went on, very immersed in her own conversation while pushing the kitchen door open with her back. "I wonder if I could make some curry..."

"Curry...?"

"Eeee!"

The small woman's feet left the ground completely as she jumped, spinning around instantly as her eyes landed on someone new. The man in question seemed just as shocked, quickly holding his hands up defensively as he spoke.

"Sorry! I... I, honest to God, did not mean to scare you..." He stuttered, smiling awkwardly before extending his hand. "I'm Malcolm... The grocery boy, er, man... Grocery _man_..." He corrected, making Aurora laugh while relaxing slightly. "I mean, I actually own the shop if you want to get technical but, ah... Nice to meet you, Miss...?"

"Aurora," Said woman answered, grasping his hand lightly as she introduced herself. "Aurora Baker. It's nice to meet you too."

She let out the breath she'd been holding, moving to set the doll in her arms down nearby. _I guess I should've known he'd have a key..._ Aurora realized, cursing internally as she knew he'd heard her talking to herself as she'd come into the kitchen. _Wonderful..._

She watched the man bring a few more boxes in through the backdoor, placing them on the counter before beginning to unload the crates.

"So... You're here for the Nanny job..." He said, glancing over at the doll breifly before directing his attention towards Aurora again. "I do hope he's been behaving well for you."

Her eyes narrowed in mock anger for a moment before laughing along with Malcolm, making some more small talk as the man continued to unpack. Aurora started cooking lunch for herself and Brahms as she chatted, eventually offering the other man a plate too as he accepted. Both Heelshire employees sat down at the large dinner table, along with the doll, enjoying the food in peaceful silence for a time. Aurora finished her portion before sliding her plate away, grabbing the pack of gum she had stashed in her pocket before taking a piece out and unwrapping it.

"So you're American, yeah?" Malcolm asked, glancing up from his meal as the woman across the table nodded. "Hmm, let me guess....... California?"

"Heh, no... Montana." Aurora replied, popping the minty treat into her mouth before chewing.

"Really? I'm usually so good at these things..." The man insisted, putting down his fork before folding his hands in front of himself. "I've got a touch of the gift you know..."

"The gift?" Aurora repeated, tilting her head curiously.

"Psychic, clairvoyant, whatever you want to call it... I had a grandmother who read tea leaves, my mother read palms, so..." Malcolm went on, rambling a bit as he chuckled.

"Okay... What do you read?" Aurora pressed, smiling slightly while feeling very intrigued.

"Me...?"

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"...Chewing gum."

Aurora exhaled in a silent laughter before shaking her head, glancing back towards Malcolm as his expression remained serious.

"Okay..." The woman chuckled, standing up from her seat while starting to clean up. _Is everyone in this country a little bit strange?_ Aurora wondered, grabbing the portion of food she'd set out for Brahms and placing it into a nearby container. _I don't want to make assumptions about English people, but right now we're 3 for 3..._

"We don't get to choose our gifts Miss Baker," Malcolm chuckled, bringing his empty plate over before setting it in the sink. "Now then, if you'll allow me..." He said, holding his hand out expectantly while glancing towards said woman's lips with a smirk. "Come on now, don't be shy."

"A-Allow you to...?" Aurora stuttered, wondering how far the man was planning on taking this joke. She could appreciate the compliment of being flirted with, but this was a little getting a little too weird for her tastes...

"Yes, I'm going to read your gum." Malcolm stated, his gaze never leaving her own. "I'm a professional... Trust me."

Aurora sighed after a few seconds, laughing at the absurdity of the situation before taking the gum she'd just been chewing out. "Okay..." She mumbled, dropping the slightly deformed piece of white into Malcolm's palm. "Let's see what my future holds..."

"Right, hmm... Let's see here..." Malcolm grinned before clearing his throat, becoming more serious as he performed his reading. "Interesting teeth marks..." He commented, making the woman in front of him giggle as he took a closer look. "Ah, I see... I see that you're a writer... And....... It looks like you've come here to be inspired by the English countryside... To get away from all the hustle and bustle of your life back in the US of A." He concluded, looking up confidently as Aurora smirked.

"I mean, you're close but... I wouldn't call it accurate." She teased, walking over towards the freezer before placing the leftovers from lunch inside. "If I had paid for your services, I'd want my money back right now." Aurora added, raising a brow as Malcolm laughed.

"Ouch. Merciless..." He said, throwing a hand over his heart dramatically. "How about one more try? Just one."

"Fine," She agreed, knowing that she didn't really have anything better to do right now. "For reals this time." Aurora added, sticking her tongue out playfully while watching Malcolm resume his psychic persona.

"Ahh, okay, okay... I see where we went wrong now." He spoke, raising his dark brows in realization as he stared at the gum. "It's very obvious now..." The man stated, his voice dropping lower as he frowned. "I see a dark past... On the run from someone now, are we?" He questioned, glancing back up as Aurora's heart instantly sank. "That what it looks like..."

She felt a chill rush down her spine as she remained silent, not quite knowing how to respond. Difficult memeories flashed through her mind while she attempted to push them down, shaking her head breifly and taking the gum from Malcolm's palm before walking away.

"I'll throw it away now..." Aurora mumbled, tossing the used piece into the trash as the man watched, wondering why on Earth he'd even said something that depressing...

"I'm afraid that was my best attempt at flirting..." He admitted, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, completely aware of the woman's change in demeanor. "I don't know if you can believe it or not but, I'm actually considered charming in this country..." He chuckled, grabbing the now empty grocery crates from nearby.

"It's okay..." She replied, sending the man a forced smile before moving to pick up Brahms.

"It's amazing any of us manage to procreate at all really..." Malcolm rambled, heading towards the door slowly as his eyes flickered from Aurora to the doll and back.

"..."

"Right, well... It's been lovely meeting you Miss Baker," Malcolm said finally, hoping he hadn't upset her too much as he opened the door. "I'll be seeing you next week, for the delivery again..."

"Good to meet you too Malcolm," Aurora said, smiling back seriously this time before giving the man a little wave. "I'll see you next week. And thank you."

The man nodded before slipping out the backdoor, closing it behind himself and leaving the woman alone yet again. The sound of his vehicle pulling away became fainter as she relaxed fully, some of her muscles still clenched tightly from the mentions of her past...

 _Maybe Malcolm does have the gift..._ Aurora thought to herself, holding the doll a bit closer as she exited the kitchen. _Even if his methods are a bit unconventional..._

She stepped down the hallways lightly, heading towards her next chore while letting her mind wander. _I hope I wasn't rude... Maybe I should be nicer next time he..._

Aurora stopped suddenly, cursing her own forgetfullness at times while remembering what she had intially wanted to ask the man. _I got so distracted by his weird gum reading that I completely forgot to ask him about what the hell is going on here! Dammit!!_


	5. Sad Thoughts

...

The next day...

...

Aurora awoke at the usual time, going about her day with the doll and feeling a little more tired than normal as the hours passed. If she was being completely honest, Malcolm's prediction had stuck with her. His words about the past echoing in her mind while she tried to ignore them. At least the routine with Brahms kept Aurora partially distracted, making her grateful that the Heelshire's had left so much for her to do...

"I can't be worried if I'm busy, right?" She questioned, smiling over at the doll breifly before returning her attention to the bookshelf. "Besides, it was just a silly prediction... Hah ha... I'm being silly..." Aurora mumbled, pushing her worries down yet again as she tried to concentrate.

Her hand settled over a random children's book before grabbing it, heading back towards the bed before tucking the doll in gently. So far, she had done everything exactly as the Heelshire's had instructed... Making the woman confident that they'd be proud, had they been here to see her. It still wasn't a far fetched idea in Aurora's mind that they _were_ watching her somehow. That thought combined with her sympathy for them, pushing her to continue on with the insane charade...

At least now she was benefitting from it too, it seemed. The doll providing a distraction and a companion of sorts for Aurora in these stressful times...

"This seems like a nice story..." Said woman grinned, getting back on track as she started reading. "Once upon a time, in a mystical land far away... There was a princess, waiting for her heroic knight to save her..."

...

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall...

...

Brahms listened in as Aurora read, enjoying the story and her soothing voice. As much as he wanted to hear about the princess and the knight, his mind was preoccupied... Thinking about all the different emotions he'd been feeling over the past 48 hours. It was all very confusing...

He'd been so happy while watching Aurora take care of little Brahms, carrying him around just like he was her actual child. He honestly didn't expect her to follow the rules so well... The pleasant surprise keeping him on his best behavior as he observed you. If this was any normal Nanny, he'd be pulling pranks on them by now... Stealing their things, making messes and scaring them... But Aurora was different. As Brahms watched the woman through a concealed peephole, he realized that he didn't want to treat her badly. She was so wonderful and kind... He wanted be good boy for her. But, he also wanted to interact with her somehow...

 _How can I do that without scaring her?!_ He thought, closing his eyes momentarily while trying to calm himself. He'd been watching all day... Observing Aurora make food for the doll, but not herself. At most he'd only seen her have a few cups of tea and some crackers, and the day before that the only full meal she'd eaten was with Malcolm...

Brahms frowned as he thought back to that incounter, vowing to get even with the man somehow for upsetting her. It was probably better that he had truthfully. The whole situation was making him extremely jealous as he'd listened in on the conversation, hearing his new nanny laugh and giggle at Malcolm's stupid jokes...

 _But then he made Aurora sad... So she wouldn't like him... Ha!_ He realized, his lips curving upwards into a grin beneath his mask. He laughed inwardly at the other man's misfortune, already declaring victory in regaurds to the woman's affections. _Maybe I can find a way to keep her busy next time he comes around... Then she won't even have to talk to him!_ Brahms thought, smirking while imagining a few different stunts he could pull. He returned his attention to the voice on the other side of the wall after a few minutes, listening to the extremely calming sound once again.

 _Aurora is my Nanny..._ Brahms decided, feeling incredibly attached already as said woman continued on with the story, completely unaware.

 _And_ _no one gets to make her sad..._

After Aurora had said her goodnights to Brahms and closed his door, she headed back towards her own room, shivering lightly while rubbing her arms. She'd noticed that there was a large tub in the attached bathroom, giving her the idea that maybe a nice hot bath was just what she needed right now...

 _Good thing I brought this..._ Aurora thought with a grin, reaching into her tolietries bag before pulling out a bottle of bubblebath. _I'm going all out tonight..._

She grabbed her shampoo and some soap, along with a huge fluffy towel, eventually frowning as while searching for a particular essential oil. She even put the other items in her hands down for a moment, finally turning the whole bag upside down as the contents rained out.

"I could have sworn I brought that one..." Aurora mumbled, continuing to search before sighing. _Maybe it fell out somehow..._ She thought sadly, becoming slightly annoyed since that had been one of her favorites. _Damn it..._

She snatched her stuff off the bed again, heading into the bathroom and turning the water on before she could get too upset. The heat from the steam crept into her sinus' as she sighed, adding some bubble bath to the water as well. Thick clouds of bubbles began to form as the tub filled up, causing Aurora to zone out momentarily before stepping back into the other room breifly to grab a pair of pajamas...

 _There is no way my naked ass is running back here afterwards... It's too cold!_ She thought, starting to shiver again before making her way back into the bathroom. She closed the door behind herself, making sure she had everything she needed before starting to undress, eventually standing there in just a bra and underwear while waiting for the tub to fill up.

In practically no time the tiny woman was freezing again, instantly grabbing the towel she'd brought with before wrapping it around herself. Aurora slipped her undergarments off while she waited, finally stepping into the hot water impatiently. It felt so amazing on her legs, making those tired muscles relax themselves as she lowered herself further into the water. In one quick motion Aurora flung the towel off, plopping into the bath with a slight splash while giggling. She leaned back slowly, the infinite amount of bubbles present coming all the way up to her neck while she sighed. A slight push from her foot turned the water off, leaving her in an almost complete silence, other than the occasion drip from the faucet.

Aurora sat there for a moment, eventually closing her eyes as her thoughts began to drift. It felt like everything she'd gone through prior to this job was catching up, weighing heavily on her mind, and soul, as she felt herself beginning to crack...

 _It's okay... It's okay..._ She told herself, inhaling the calming scents of the bubblebath desperately while trying to push all the dark thoughts away. _It's..._

The realization of her situation finally hit Aurora like a tons of bricks as she placed a hand over her eyes, closing them and starting to sob uncontrollably. She was alone. She was in another country, thousands of miles away from everything she'd ever known and there was no way she was going back. She had nothing and no one to go back to... Everything suddenly seemed so hopeless in her own life as she continued to cry, wishing the fall down the steps that night had just ended her miserable existence for good...

Aurora knew that was wrong to think. She knew she didn't want to die. But it all hurt just a little too much right now to think about continuing to live with such pain in her heart. The distraught woman shook her head, blocking out the terrible thoughts and ideas she was having before sinking under the water, soaking her long locks fully before reemerging. She washed her hair thoroughly before rinsing it off again, eventually getting a hold of herself and wiping the water from her eyes just as the bath began to cool.

She took a few more minutes to think before grabbing a towel off the rack, whipping it over herself with lightning speed a second after she stood up. Another towel nearby went around her hair as she dried it, feeling even more exhausted than before...

After pushing herself to put on the pajamas she'd brought along, Aurora finally exited the bathroom, a few clouds of steam following her out the door. She climbed into bed, only planning on warming up a bit before drying her hair and maybe doing some light reading... What ended up happening however, was her falling asleep instantly.

As soon as Aurora's head hit the pillow and her eyes began to close, the exhausted woman's mind did what it could to recover, sending her into a deep state of sleep as she pulled the blankets around herself a bit closer...

...

 **A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Votes and comments make me do the dance of happiness** ヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ


	6. Peanut Butter Jelly Time

****

**A/N: I seriously hope I'm doing a good job of keeping Brahms in character so far... If you are enjoying this story, please let me know what you think! Otherwise, enjoy this chapter^^**

...

8 loud chimes from the clock woke Aurora as she squinted, the morning light seeming unusally harsh today as it lit up the window. Her head was pounding already as she pushed herself up, shivering a bit while trying to think.

 _Jesus, I feel like garbage..._ She groaned inwardly, coughing a few times before pulling the covers closer. _I guess that's what I get for falling asleep with wet hair..._

Aurora placed a hand across her forehead, feeling it heat up immediately as she sighed. It didn't seem too bad... Just a little warm, causing her to think that maybe she could just sleep it off before laying back down. _If the Heelshire's are watching me somehow, then they should understand that I'm sick..._ She reasoned, incredibly grateful that she wasn't responsible for an actual child right now.

_I just need a little more rest..._

...

On the other side of the wall...

...

Brahms frowned as he watched his nanny go back to bed, knowing that she was breaking the rules, but feeling sympathy towards her at the same time...

Yes, he was angry about his routine being disturbed... But he knew it was only because the woman was unwell. The frown hidden by porcelain deepened as he realized she'd been taking extremely good care of the doll, but hardly paying any attention to her own needs. He watched the blankets covering Aurora rise and fall as he relaxed, scanning her sleeping face breifly before noticing your still somewhat puffy eyes.

 _Why was she crying?_ Brahms asked himself, thinking back to the events of last night. _I don't want her to be sad..._

He felt his cheeks get warmer beneath his mask as he remembered how Aurora looked, soaking in the tub peacefully before she'd gotten upset. She'd looked as happy as he'd ever seen her anyway, even though she was annoyed about her missing perfume... Then she was crying out of nowhere and Brahms couldn't understand why.

 _Maybe she's just lonely!_ He hoped, already feeling guilty about taking things when said woman had turned out to be such a good Nanny. _Don't worry Aurora..._ Brahms thought, perking up a bit as he got an idea.

_I'll take care of you now..._

Aurora awoke again some time later, blinking slowly and yawning before turning her head towards the clock. It was 11, meaning that she was already multiple hours behind schedule...

It was hard to care about any of that when she felt so awful, eventually turning back over before sighing. _I'm going to have to get up at some point to make... myself..._ Her own inner dialogue trailed off as she looked towards the bedside table, immediately noticing a plate with, what appeared to be a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on it, as well as a glass of water.

_What the hell..._

She was instantly alert as she sat up, scanning the room carefully while expecting someone to jump out any second. Everything around her remained silent however, making Aurora's mind race with questions and doubts as she frowned. She pulled her shaky legs out from under the blankets, climbing out of bed and taking a few cautious steps forward while exiting the room...

"Hello...?"

The house was eerily quiet as she walked toward the main entrance, heading down the stairs and into the entryway before checking the door. It was still locked, just like she'd left it. Her feet carried her towards the kitchen next, double checking the back entrance and frowning as it too was still locked up tight.

"Malcolm...?" Aurora called out, walking back through the hallways breifly while awaiting a response. "Is anyone here?"

"..."

Nothing.

She walked back upstairs, retracing her steps from last night until now, all while trying to make sense of where the hell that sandwich had come from.

"Was... Was I really that out of it?" Aurora mumbled, stepping back into her bedroom before plopping down on the mattress. She looked towards the mysterious sandwich curiously, sighing while knowing that stress does do strange things to a person's mind. "I feel like I'd remember making a whole sandwich....... But I don't. At all..." She went on, glaring at said sandwich while becoming very suspicious...

"And if it wasn't Malcolm, then... Ugh! Everything's still locked... Did someone really just break in to make a sandwich then leave? That makes no sense!" She grumbled, ranting to herself as Brahms listened in from nearby.

This wasn't going quite like he'd planned...

Aurora got up again before walking off, continuing to search the house as the man behind the walls watched her go. He thought for a moment before heading towards his own room, exiting through the closet and swiping the doll of himself from bed before retreating. Brahms could hear the smaller woman moving around upstairs, giving him time to arrange the doll on the bed before slipping back into another hidden area. When he heard light footsteps approaching he held his breath, waiting anxiously for what would happen next...

Just when Aurora had started to calm down, reassuring herself that maybe she'd just been a little too tired yesterday and this was all some big, forgetful mess on her part... That's when she saw it. Or him rather.

The doll. Sitting on Aurora's bed perfectly with it's porcelain face staring her way. The sandwich that had been on the table was now next to said doll, forcing the woman to connect the dots as her hands began to shake. Her body was frozen in place for some time as she considered the possibilities... None of them good.

 _Is... This some kind of joke?_ She wondered, taking a tenative step forward before glancing around. Aurora turned her attention to the doll again, noticing the way it's creepy stare seemed to peer into her very soul. _Just... Hell no._ She decided finally, turning on a dime before taking off down the hallway. She sprinted into the kitchen, searching around desperately on counter tops and other surfaces before glancing towards the fridge.

 _YES! There!_ Aurora thought victoriously, spotting a list of numbers tacked on the appliance. _I'm calling Malcolm and telling him....... Well, I'm telling him something!_ She decided, spotting his name and number on the paper before darting towards the phone nearby. She dialed the number as fast as possible on the old rotary style device, her fingers shaking while holding the phone to her ear, suddenly hearing one dull tone as the line was disconnected...

A tidal wave of fear rose up inside of her as Aurora dropped the reciever, sliding down the wall before covering her eyes. She started crying hopelessly, just knowing that someone was playing tricks on her as she wondered why. _What kind of game is this?!_ She thought, extremely confused while trying to imagine a point to these cruel pranks. _Is someone watching me right now, just laughing and-_

The intense ring of the phone interrupted those thoughts, scaring Aurora half to death and making her scream, though it came out as more of a squeak. She scrambled to her feet, picking the call up before pausing momentarily.

"...Hello?! Um... H-Heelshire residence..."

"..."

"Hello...?"

"Don't be scared Aurora," A child's voice answered finally, making said woman's eyes widen in shock as she listened. "I made that sandwich for you."

"Who is this?" Aurora questioned, already having an idea in her mind but not wanting to believe it. It was too insane to even think.

"..."

"Please tell me who this is..." She asked again, holding her own breath as every passing second seemed like an eternity.

Before she got any answers however the line went dead again, making her stomach flip uneasily as she set the receiver back down. She turned to face the rest of the kitchen again, glancing around nervously while Mr. Heelshire's voice rang out in her mind. _He said that Brahms was very much with them here..._ Aurora remembered, thinking back to their conversation in the garden. _He was being serious..._

She placed both hands on the counter, suddenly feeling very weak as her vision began to blur. Before she could faint completely and possibly hit her head off the floor, Aurora slid down the cabinets, propping herself up against them while breathing deeply. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she blinked, eventually closing her eyes before leaning back and passing out.

...

 **A/N: hfghhgfhgh idk what I'd do if this all happened to me** (⊙ヮ⊙) **I'd definitely be like what the cinnamon toast F*CK, but I might pass out too from the sheer shock of it all lmao... But now, what will happen to our MC when she wakes up? :** **O**


	7. Little Brahms Wants Cuddles

**A/N: Wellllll I've gotten a few votes and views on this story so far, so I must be doing something right** ≧◡≦ **Hope you peeps like this chapter!**

...

Brahms crept through his maze of hidden passageways, heading towards the kitchen quietly before spotting his Nanny. She was still leaning against the cabinets, passed out from a combination of things it seemed...

The man behind the mask sighed without a sound, frowning while wondering what he could do to make things any better. Truthfully, he didn't want to scare the woman... He just wanted to interact with her however he could. And as far as he knew, or was taught by his parents, she or anyone else, would only love the perfect version of himself... Not the scarred man he had inevitably grown into over the years.

 _I hope Aurora can see the real me....... One day..._ He thought, glancing down at the doll in his arms. It's smooth, flawless face stared back almost condescendingly, forcing him to remember what was hidden under his own layer of porcelain...

Brahms shook his head breifly, clearing the negative thoughts away before creeping forward. He stepped next to Aurora's sleeping form, not making a sound while placing the smaller version of himself right beside her, a pleasant feeling washing over him instantly as he took in the adorable sight. It was very hard for the man not to feel a little jealous too however, a part of him never truly understanding why he couldn't be the one cuddling with her right now.

 _I want to nap on her shoulder..._ Brahms' inner voice pouted, watching the woman's chest continue to rise and fall as he stood there. He knew he should leave soon, seeing as Aurora could wake up at any moment... But that fact didn't stop him from reaching forward and placing little Brahms in her lap, his fragile head glancing away so as not to startle her. If Brahms couldn't be there himself, then living vicariously through the doll was the next best thing in his opinion...

One last glance and he was quickly disappearing back into the shadows, waiting for what would happen next and hoping that his new nanny wasn't going to try something foolish...

Like leaving...

After a few minutes Aurora started to come to, blinking her eyes groggily before rubbing them. She laid her hands back down while letting a breath out, jumping slightly as they hit something unexpected... Something soft, yet firm, making the woman glance down slowly as she noticed the doll resting on her. Aurora's eyes widened as she froze, not knowing what to do or really how to react...

 _This doll....... O-oh my God... It... It..._ She struggled to even find the words while panicking, tensing up as she debated her next move. _This doll is possessed or something... But....... It doesn't seem evil..._ Aurora paused, truly thinking about it for a moment as she relaxed ever so slightly. _The Heelshire's... They knew.......This... This is crazy!_

The more sane half of her brain was setting off alarm bells, sending the woman signals to run, to get the hell out of this creepy situation while she still could. But another, stronger part of her felt sympathy. Sympathy for whatever spirit was still obviously lingering here...

She glanced down at the doll that was still resting on her lap, a pang of empathy striking her heart as she realized something else. _This ghost....... It's just a child..._

_Probably a very lonely child..._

Aurora let out the breath she'd been holding while thinking back on her time here, knowing that if this spirit had wanted to hurt her, it could have... But it hadn't. Instead, it had witnessed her failing to care for herself and had actually tried to help. That was the only explanation. It was as if the ghost wanted Aurora to be well, to be able to care for the doll and follow the rules that the Heelshire's had explained...

It was difficult not to feel overwhemled for a second time the more she thought about it, instantly cutting off her own thoughts and theories as she tried to remain calm. Aurora placed a tenative hand on the doll in her lap, wondering how she was going to move forward from here...

_What have I gotten myself into...?_

...

 **A/N: I know this chapter is a little short, but I'm already working on the next one** **and I promise it'll be a bit more exciting ;3**


End file.
